The Worst Princess
Summary: 'Nia has to deal with a spoiled, bratty princess while her family is on a diplomatic visit in New Troy. ''The camera opens up in front of the Royal Palace in New Troy. Elena, Vernal and Helen are in their official royal garb. An entourage of cars drive in through the gates and park in front of them. A fanciful, white Rolls Royce is in the middle of it all. The car doors open. '' '''Footman: '''Announcing the Royal Family of Mesiliah. Their Majesties, King Farooq and Queen Aisha. His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Ahmed. Their Royal Highness, Princess Maymunah and Prince Khalid. And Her Serene Highness, Princess A'shadieeyah. ''The Royal Family walks forward to them. Across a red carpet, the Royal Family of Mesiliah bow and curtsy politely while the 3 members of the Royal Family of New Troy salutes them. '' '''Elena Troy: '''Welcome to our home and kingdom your Majesties. It is an honor to have you. '''King Farooq: '''The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty. ''They are led inside and brought into the formal sitting room, there Nia, the heiress to the throne, along with her cousins once removed, Anronika, Lilina and Socorro, who are 2nd, 3rd and 4th in line for the throne, respectively, are waiting for them in official garb. Nia walks forward, takes off her peaked cap and salutes them. '''Nia Troy: '''Your Majesties, welcome to our esteemed kingdom and humble abode. I am Nia Genesis Troy, daughter of Queen Elena and King Vernal, Crown Princess and Heiress to the throne of New Troy. It is an honor to make your acquaintance. '''Prince Ahmed: '''It is an honor to meet you as well. '''King Faarooq: '''Now, we have matters to attend to. '''Vernal: '''Guards, please escort the prince and the young princesses out. ''Khalid, A'shadieeyah and Nia are escorted out of the room while the adults start their meeting. Ahmed and A'shadieeyah are escorted to their rooms in the East Wing of the Palace for the state visit and they change. They walk out of their rooms, Khalid had ditched his formal garb for more suitable casual clothes. But A'shadieeyah comes out in a white lace sundress with designer heels, a fancy chapeau and a designer purse. '' '''Prince Khalid: '''Um, sister. Shouldn't you find something a bit more comfortable? '''Princess A'shadieeyah: 'Nonsense! I always want to look my best. ''Nia appears down the hallway and walks towards them. '''Nia Troy: ''*stretches her arms up, camera pans down revealing that she's wearing a flannel over a t-shirt, black jeans and sneaker boots* Finally I'm out of that army garb. Oh you guys are done too. '''Prince Khalid: '''Servant boy? Do you have any respect for- '''Nia Troy: '''Um, it's me. '''Prince Khalid: '*embarrassed* ''Oh! My apologies, your highness. I- '''Nia Troy: '''No need for the formalities. Just call me Nia. '''Prince Khalid: '''Oh, you too huh. You can just call me Khalid too. '''Nia Troy: '''So, how old are you two? '''Princess A'shadieeyah: '''Hmph! It's impolite to ask a lady her age! '''Prince Khalid: '''She's 15, I'm 16. '''Nia Troy: '''Huh, nice. Come on, I got a lot to show you guys. '''Prince Khalid: '''Wait, if your the crown princess shouldn't you be in the meeting? '''Nia Troy: '''Oh, I've always been in them. But mom and dad told me to take a break this time and actually get to know you two. Anyway to the barracks! '''Both: '''Barracks? ''The camera cuts to the Royal Army Barracks where the soldiers are shown training. A'shadieeyah is shown wincing and cringing at the sight of all the dirt and shirtless men around her. Princess A'shadieeyah: 'There's dirt everywhere! A lady shouldn't have to end up in such a place! '''Nia Troy: '''Stop complaining. '''Luciano: '''Nia? '''Nia Troy: ''sup Luci? '''Luciano: ''*quickly bows in front of the prince and princess* You must be the Royal siblings of Mesiliah. A pleasure to meet you. '''Princess A'shadieeyah: '*hides her face behind her fan* ''Must, a filthy army dog be in front of me? '''Nia Troy: '''Hey, that 'dog' is my childhood best friend! Yo wrestle? '''Luciano: '''You bet! '''Prince Khalid: '''Um, Nia? ''Nia had already disappeared and changed into a sports bra and shorts. She is then shown wrestling Luciano and of course, wins the match. They bump fists and she changes back into her clothes. Prince Khalid: ''*wowed* That was- '''Princess A'shadieeyah: '''DISGUSTING! YOU CALL YOURSELF A PRINCESS?! A PRINCESS DOESN'T DO SUCH THINGS! '''Nia Troy: '''Um, alright....I'm just gonna bring you guys to the beach. '''Princess A'shadieeyah:' No. No. Just...no. I'm leaving. She turns around and walks off. Nia scoffs. Nia Troy: Ugh. What a brat. She walks off, Khalid following her. Cut to the royal library. Lilina is walking through, when suddenly, she hears a page turning. Lilina Trojan: Hm? Who's there? She heads to the source of the sounds, and sees A'shadieeyah, flipping through a book. Princess A'shadieeyah: ...huh? She looks up, yelps, and throws the book aside, immediately leaping to her feet. Princess A'shadieeyah: Ah! Lady Lilina! I-I was just...passing through! Ha ha... Lilina Trojan: ...you don't have to pull that around me. I already saw you reading. Princess A'shadieeyah: ...*sigh* Okay. Fine. I admit defeat. She slumps against the wall. Princess A'shadieeyah: Yes. This is me. The real me. Lilina Trojan: Huh. Why are you pretending to be an utter... Princess A'shadieeyah: Bimbo? Lilina Trojan: That, Princess Ashamora. Princess A'shadieeyah: A'shadieeyah. Lilina Trojan: Ashadiesel. Princess A'shadieeyah: A'shadieeyah. Lilina Trojan: Antidisestablishmentarianism. Princess A'shadieeyah: That's not even close-! *sigh* Y-you know what? Just call me Asha. Lilina Trojan: Ooooookay. Why do you act so ditzy? Princess Asha: Look, if you met the crown prince, you'd know he's barely equipped for handling the government. Father spends so much time traveling he barely runs the kingdom either. So I do it. But from the shadows, so nobody knows. I'm very much a political princess, but I'm so far back in line nobody even considers me for the throne, so...yes. I lie. Lilina Trojan: So...you're good at politics? And nobody knows it? Princess Asha: ...yes, that is what I just said. I know people incredibly well. Their types, those sort of things. Take Nia, for example! She'd make a great captain of the guard, but not a good queen. She's great at fighting, but don't ask her to politic, lie, sneak, strategize, et cetera. Lilina Trojan: *looks around, then whispers* I don't know if this counts as treason, but sometimes I feel that way about Nia too. She's a good and smart kid but she can run head first into things. But she's a brilliant strategist and very good at sneaking but she is quite low on governing skills. Nia Troy: 'You know I just heard all of that right? ''The two look up to see Nia on the ceiling like a ninja, she flips down. 'Nia Troy: '''Aunt Lilina, I know what you mean, I know I'm not the most political person and I admit that I'm a terrible liar. But trust me I know people and their types too but I can be a bit pushy and a bit over board in terms of my interests, I know how to make deals and alliances but you're right I don't really know politics as well as I should. Sure I go to all those meetings with mom and dad and I try my best to understand but, well...I'm still a kid in many ways. You know I am a bounty hunter, but you know what my job is? '''Both: '''No. '''Nia Troy: '''I lead my team's operations and I'm the strategist. My operations have never failed and I always have a backup plan. But that doesn't mean I'm a good politician. ''She plops down on the floor. 'Nia Troy: '''I want to be a great queen like my mom but I just don't know politics even with my skillset we all can't be good at everything. '''Lilina Trojan: '''Nia, I didn't know you felt that way. It's good that you're trying but you still have so much to learn before you can be a queen. '''Princess Asha: '''I guess we can both learn from each other. I guess I need to learn how to toughen up like you. '''Nia Troy: '''I guess I can learn a thing or two about politics from you. I guess you're not so bad after all. So, can I call you Ash? '''Ash: '''Sure, I guess. Let's get to learning some stuff. ''A montage shows Nia learning politics from Ash and Nia training her in kick-boxing. The montage ends with Ash finally landing a hard it on the dummy and Nia breezing through political scenarios. '' '''Nia Troy: '''I can't believe after going to all those meetings to learn about politics. And it only took me 1 day with you to actually get it. '''Ash: '''I guess it's just something that us princesses just pass on to each other naturally. Plus we're both still kids so I don't think all those adult stuff got through to us. I mean I had to learn politics my own way. Thanks for those kick-boxing sessions. Now if any princes wanna mess with me, they're in for a beating! '''Nia Troy: '''Don't go over board, Ash. Hey, wanna go for a ride? '''Ash: '''A ride? ''The camera cuts to Nia on her motorcycle and Ash hanging on to her as they ride up the mountains to the cliffs. '' '''Ash: '''The view is so beautiful! '''Nia Troy: '''I know, I like to come here to clear my mind after all those princess and governing sessions. '''Ash: '''I know how you feel. '''Nia Troy: '''So, you think we can be friends? '''Ash: '''I think we are friends. ''The two girls hug. Ash's phone starts ringing. '''Prince Khalid: '''A'shadieeyah! It's almost time for the state dinner! Where are you? '''Ash: I'm with my friend, NIa. Also, call me Ash. The girls ride back to the palace and Nia is shown impressing the Mesilian royal family with her political skills she picked up from Ash. The girls are then shown sneaking away from the table when the adults are continuing on and they go up to Nia's room and are shown playing video games together as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes